Spell Of The Past: Prologue
by Kanekii
Summary: The beginning of a young demon boy out to regain the memories of his long lost past. What will he gain along the way? What will he lose? Ultimately, the choices he makes on his journey could bring the end of the world or great prosperity between humankind and his peaceful yet strong demonic race.


The skipping of young feet could be heard echoing deep inside a large concrete castle filled with nothing but the utmost silence of the world. The metronome like skipping seemed to breathe new life and hope into the hallways of the castle which replied with an eerie crackle or a silent understanding of the noise that now beamed through its long empty halls. The skipping itself did not relent on its brutal onslaught towards the seemingly complete silence of the castle for to do so would mean another moment of boredom for its master: the young boy who was happily skipping without a single care in the world. He was a small yet strong child yet the loneliness of the castle had always bothered him. He longed for company, friends, companions, and the world outside of the castle walls and even beyond the island which surrounded the castle. However, even then he knew that the the world would not accept him with warm hands but rather cut him down in an instant with a flash of cold metal. He remembered his mother's beautiful raven like wings which embraced him and protected him as a newborn. He remembered her warm and loving kisses upon his forehead with great fondness for this was perhaps the only act of love that had ever been shown to him. The young boy stopped skipping and looked around the empty corridor as if he expected to see that very same mother to be there. He knew in his heart that his mother would never return but that did not bother him. He often thought of her and saw her in his dreams… and sometimes even his nightmares. He would get to see her large strong tail whip around slashing at men's throats and torso's. He would see her large beautiful wings create such a force that even kings would be pushed back by them. He would see her well kept claws and teeth slashing and tearing through flesh and steel, but most of all he would remember her face. He knew that in all his life he would not forget the face of his mother as she was impaled by the spears and swords of twenty men. He knew he would not forget her smile as they tore her wings and wronged her flesh with their steel. Deep in his heart he believed that his mother was happy to die protecting him. Even if she could no longer kiss his forehead and groom his childlike wings and tail, however, even though it was just for a moment in his dreams he felt his mother's warm caresses and embraces once more.

The child's fond memories were broken by the sound of fury through the halls. It was a sound that had shaken men to their very cores and dethroned kings. The sound of his father's strong and powerful wings filled the corridors of the castle, which now seemed smaller to the boy that his father was etching ever closer to him. "There you are, boy." A large human like creature landed in front of the boy and picked him up with a sort of fatherly fondness. "Don't run off like that, understood?" The boy nodded and curled up in the large figure's arms. "Whatever you say, dad." The boy managed to squeeze out in the tight loving grip of his father. "Remember son you're the next demon king. When you speak, make sure that everyone…" The boy's father seemed to gain a new power from his lungs. "Can hear you!" the words echoed through the castle and startled birds miles away from it in the forest surrounding the demon king's castle. The boy let out a small chuckle and gripped onto his father as they took flight once more. "Where we going dad?" the boy said in the midst of wonderment. One day his wings too would be as powerful as his father's and his voice would make mountains bow before his power. However, the boy's father did not answer but instead let out a smile which the boy knew meant today was a special day for his father.

For the first time in his life the young demon boy was able to see the island he inhabited in its entirety. He could see the demon villages and farms with their peaceful way of life. Yet, on the shore he was able to get a preview of demons ready for war at any moment. The protectors and soldiers of the island ready to give their life at any moment for their king and his son. The demon like race was finely in tuned with nature and much of their forest was preserved and even revered. Animals respected their farm land in return they respected the animal's way of life. Mutual respect and beauty was the center jewel of the island according to the boy's father. To the boy, it was a jewel that reflected its beauty in the lush forests and plentiful food available. He too could see the beauty of life and looked forward to maintaining it and preserving it for future generations of his kind.

This too would prove to only be another memory, however, as the boy was soon to discover that his world was about to become nothing but bread crumbs in the hand of a giant he could never face. One of his winged kind, a warrior, rushed into the air with his fellow king and in a bow of respect he began the news of his journey. "My sire! We've spotted a fleet of humans on their way! It looks like a full fledged invasion." The boy could feel his father's grip tighten around him as his father spoke. "Prepare every available soldier and evacuate the civilians. I shall prepare for war." The demon king spoke with confidence and looked down at his child. "Take R'am to the first evacuation ship. He is your prince. Protect him with your life." The soldier nodded and took the child in his arms. R'am knew not to protest when his father was serious and he had never seen his demon king of a father more serious in his entire life than he was now. It was almost as if the rage of losing his wife to the humans all those years ago was catching up to the weary demon king to the point where not even his only son could protect him from the wrath in his heart.

As R'am watched his father from the arms of the demon soldier who was flying him to the safety of a ship he couldn't help but shed silent tears. His father gave one last glance at his son before lowering his head. With that, the demon king rose his head proudly and let out a yell which shook the very war machines on the way to his island. He was ready for the onslaught that the humans had prepared against him. This was not new as they had always tried to destroy the island and the demonic kind but they had always failed. Thanks to his wife many years ago they knew better than to attack a demon stronghold in such a manner and as he flew towards his castle to gather his gear he was confident that he would win this little game of chess they had started.

The demon king looked perhaps even more menacing while in full armor. He wore black carbon armor which his blacksmiths claimed could protect him from even the sharpest swords mankind had at their disposal. He adored war paint which signaled his position as the king as the loving husband of the now resting queen. He wanted everyone to know who he was and what he stood for. He wanted them all to know he was the demon king of this island. He was the one who would protect his people. As the battle begun to rage at the shores of the castle the demon king unleashed the full fury of his wings and rushed outside and into the air. He watched his army move out and civilians load into boats. If the army were to fall, the ships would immediately set sail to any random location where hopefully another kingdom would pick them up as brothers. The demon king himself was determined not to let that happen as his only child rested on one of those ships.

Without warning a large black ball whizzled through the air and past the demon king. Explosions seemingly out of nowhere began to bombard the castle walls and the beachhead below. The king's mages set up a defensive barrier which was met by fireballs, lightning, ice, and the foulest of dark magic. "This is a full on invasion… they mean to kill us all!" the demon king rang out in a mighty roar. He signaled the evacuation of the ships as he looked onto them with sadness in his eyes. For a moment he seemed defeated but this was quickly broken when a cannonball impacted him from behind. The demon king began to falter towards the ground but quickly regained his posture. He was the mighty king and it would take much more to down him! He rushed towards the battlefield prepared to fight on the front lines with his bravest soldiers. He did not care if it was a losing battle nor did he care for his own life. His whole body seemed to go towards one instinct: protect. The demon king impacted the sand of the beachhead with such great force that sand rained atop the battlefield. He readied his claws and teeth and rushed with grace and power which had only been seen once before when his wife did the same. Metal clashed against his armor and his claws clashed against flesh. He tore and scattered men like broken toys as the combat raged on around him. Sadly, his men were quickly being overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers who had come to attack the island. Mages began to work themselves to death and healers began to break down and flee only to be shot down by opposing archers and mages. Cannonballs took their fair share of toll on the demonic soldiers as they had never seen such a thing before. It was one of these cannonballs that impacted the demon king once more, knocking him to the ground. Before he could regain his composure a human soldier impaled his neck with a long spear. Even this, however, would not stop the demon king. With spear in neck he snapped the handle in half and slaughtered the man. His physical strength was dwindling fast and thus he prepared to use his magic. Balls of dark blue fire began to bath the human soldiers in blistering heat of the demon king's spells. The ships themselves were struck by the summoning of gigantic sea monsters would dragged them into the sea. Suddenly, deep pain shot through the demon king's wing, or rather, the lack of. He looked around as saw nothing but human soldiers surrounding him and the bodies of dead demons. The surviving ships were moving towards the evacuating ships and the demon king uttered one phrase before he was pounced on and murdered by the human force. "Live.. my son."

R'am looked at the island he once lived in with great sorrow as he saw his home being destroyed. Cannonballs pelted his once strong concrete castle where only moments ago he had played. Great fires burned his home's forests and farms violating the land and its animals. He did not have much time to think about this before he noticed everyone panicking and crying. R'am himself did not waver for he was a prince. However, deep in his heart he felt an aching pain much like when he had lost his mother. He remembered his father's strength and imitated it. He was strong and proud. He was… the king. That was the last thing he would ever think before a cannonball impacted the ship next to his. And then the next. And the next. And finally, impacted R'am directly in the chest sending him and his ship deep into the ocean.


End file.
